1. Field of the Invention
Dental devices and especially dental model articulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous devices for supporting upper and lower dental models for articulation thereon so that adjustments may be made in the reconstruction work being done. Most of these devices employ some sort of support structure or mounting devices for the model from which the models must be removed and repositioned. All dental articulators are similar in many respects and it is important to keep the articulator in centric at all times. The problem with many prior art devices is that there may be unwanted and/or unnoticed movement in the process of working with the articulator. There are various arrangements for holding the upper and lower models and making the necessary adjustments but the present device is simpler, has fewer parts and is easier to make than many prior art devices but at the same time the present device has a versatility which is not found in prior devices, especially with respect to removal and/or adjustment of the mounting bars for the model.